


Going (Senti)mental

by GotAnIssueHeresATissue



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, That’s all though, because they’re still teenagers, make out implications, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotAnIssueHeresATissue/pseuds/GotAnIssueHeresATissue
Summary: Will has a box under his bed that he’s particularly... protective of. Naturally, Nico’s dying to know what’s in it.





	Going (Senti)mental

 

 

 

  The first time he saw the wooden box was the first time he joined the Apollo cabin for their movie night. Will thought that Nico could maybe get to know some other campers, and where better to start than with his own cabin? 

    

  The son of Hades stubbed his toe on something hard near Will’s bed, and after using immense willpower not to break out the swear words, looked for the offending item. The corner of a wooden box peeked from under the bed, but before Nico could move it out of the way so it didn’t have the potential of destroying other people’s feet fingers, Will bounded over from the blankets and beanbag movie set-up to kick the box further under the bed. 

    

  “Sorry! Sometimes my stuff gets messy.” His laugh was nervous, and Nico’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he didn’t say anything. 

 

  The second time he saw that box was when he had been looking for the blonde after helping Hades run some errands. He came back earlier than expected because he managed to finish them quickly, and Will’s siblings told him that he was in the Apollo cabin. Nico heard what sounded like laughter, and looked through the window. Will was sitting on the ground beside his bed with his back turned towards Nico, so the Italian knocked on the door before entering to see Will quickly shove the wooden box back under the bed. 

  

  “What’s up, Will?” He approached the blonde who had quickly jumped to his feet. 

  

  “Nothing, nothing much. What’s up with you? Done with your dad’s stuff already?” The healer smiled so sweetly it managed to distract Nico momentarily.

  

  ”Out of curiosity,” Nico tried to look past Will to his bed. “What’s in that box under your bed?”

  

  ”Box? I have like, a million boxes.” He grinned and took Nico’s hands, pulling him towards the bed. “Besides, who cares what’s under the bed when it’s so much more fun to be on _top_ of it?”

  

  Nico was then thoroughly distracted by Will.

  

  However, the wooden box had already piqued Nico’s curiousity, so the Italian tried getting Will’s siblings to talk about it. He cornered Austin after one music class. 

  

  “Austin. I know you’re one of Will’s favourite siblings, so I think you’d know a lot about him, right?” He smiled in a way that he hoped was innocent. 

    

  “Um… Sure, yeah, I’d say I know him pretty well.”

  

  ”So would you know, for example, what’s in that wooden box he keeps under his bed?” 

    

  At the mention of the box, Austin immediately tensed nervously. “Wow, what box?? He has like, a million boxes!” His voice raised considerably. “Look, there’s Kayla, let’s ask her!”

    

  The red-and-green haired girl was indeed walking by with her bow and arrow, and was now looking at the two boys. 

  

  “Hey Kayla, know anything about some box that Will has?”

    

  ”The wooden one he keeps under his bed…” Nico stared intensely at the daughter of Apollo as she fidgeted a bit. 

  

  “Uhh… No, nope, not sure what you’re talking about!” Kayla pulled Austin by the arm, and they both made a hasty getaway, which only convinced Nico that they definitely knew about the box. Were all descendants of the Sun God such bad liars?

    

  Pacing up and down behind the Apollo cabin, Nico drove himself crazy with thoughts. What could be in the box that Will was so unwilling to show him? Some kind of blackmail material? A picture of Paolo’s impressive Brazilian biceps? What?? If it was something private, he would just say that and Nico would understand, but the way he and his siblings were acting, it was as if they were… _guilty_ somehow. And he _really_ hated being in the dark about things. With strengthened resolve, Nico stopped pacing and marched to the door of the cabin. The rest of the Apollo cabin were out at their lessons, and would probably be gone at least until evening. This was his chance, and the only way to get this over with was to make Will tell him, no distractions with make-outs, no diversions or running away. 

  

  He knocked thrice on the door before flinging the door open, and Will, who was laying on his stomach on his bed, looked up in surprise from his herbal medicine book. 

  

  ”Listen, Solace, that wooden box under your bed has something that you really don’t want me to see, and I can understand you have your privacy, but the way you and your siblings act around it when I’m near it, well… It’s driving me crazy, so unless it’s something private, tell me what’s in it already!” Nico was flustered at the end of his rant, and he knew he sounded like some little kid trying to make things go his way, but he really couldn’t help it. 

  

  Will’s astonishment melted into laughter, which darkened Nico’s glare.

  

  The blonde put his book down and hopped off the bed.

  

  ”Oh, no no, I don’t think so.” The Italian backed away from the approaching boy. “You’re not distracting me from the box again, you’re not allowed to touch me until I get some closure from that stupid piece of wood!”

  

  Will raised in arms in surrender and huffed a sigh. “Alright, okay fine. I’ll-I’ll show you what’s in it, but just…” the blonde bent to pull the box from under his bed,”…just try not to be too freaked out, alright…? And please don’t make me throw it out. I’m aware it makes me seem creepy and I already got that from Austin and Kayla.” 

    

  The son of Apollo was near-rambling now, and it showed how nervous he was. It made Nico even more curious, what kind of strange thing could be in the box that made this sunshine golden boy a weirdo?

  

  He held the box out to Nico, red-faced and avoiding eye contact. Nico accepted the box with both hands, and noticed it wasn’t that heavy. He sat cross-legged on the floor, and Will squatted in front of him. The box was smooth to the touch, and was plastered with faded stickers of rainbows and suns wearing sunglasses, with a plain white name sticker with Will’s full name and cabin written on it. Nico lifted off the wooden lid. 

  

  The first thing he noticed was the human rib bone in a little transparent plastic bag, laying on the loud Hawaiian shirt he had been wearing during the battle against Gaea. He glanced to see Will covering his face with his hands, looking in the box through his fingers. Nico continued to sift through the contents. He lifted the shirt out, and heat prickled up his neck and spread throughout his face at all the photographs. Photographs of Nico. There were pictures of him helping out with sword-fighting lessons, the one and only time he tried playing the trumpet in music lesson, him sitting at the top of the lava rock-climbing wall, and just other shots of him talking to people or hanging out in the woods. Each photograph was marked with the date it was taken behind it. 

  

  There was one that he weakly remembered Will taking. He had been relaxing under Thalia’s pine tree when Will had hiked up the hill towards him, camera in hand. The shot came out with Nico’s hand stretched out to try and block himself from the camera, but his embarrassed, laughing face was still visible. The sun had been setting, bathing Nico in a warm, orange glow and it just set a soft overall mood in the picture. That was the only photograph that was encased in a plastic film to prevent it from getting dirty. 

    

  Amongst the photographs sat a Camp Half-Blood necklace with four beads strung on it. An orange Camp Half-Blood shirt lined the bottom of the box, underneath the necklace and photographs. 

  

  “I knew it, you think I’m a complete stalker-creep.” Will lamented, breaking the silence. 

    

  Nico’s expression must have shown his disbelief and shock, so he quickly snapped his parted mouth shut and cleared his throat.

    

  ”So… you’ve been acting so nuts because you had a box with my pictures and clothes in it?” 

    

  “When you say it like that it sounds weird! I guess it’s like… it’s like a box of my memories of you.” Will pointed at the rib bone. “That’s from the battle with Kronos, when you summoned all those undead soldiers to help out before your dad arrived to help. The Hawaiian shirt is from when you arrived at camp for the battle with Gaea. Well… it’s mostly photos because you don’t really leave traces of yourself behind, so this is all I have. Also it’s kinda weird to outright steal your stuff.

    

  “The necklace and camp shirt were supposed to be yours, but you kind of left them behind so I was just keeping them temporarily. You can take them if you want them back now.” 

    

  Nico put the things back into the wooden box and closed it. 

    

  “Damnit, Solace, it’s a little embarrassing that you have that stuff, but the weirdest thing was you trying to hide it from me.” 

  

  He stood and pulled his boyfriend to stand with him before backing him up towards his bed, an almost angelic grin adorning his lips.

    

  “I’ll make sure you don’t need a box of my stuff when you’ve got the real me right here.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why this ended up like it did, but I guess this is what happens when I try to write something more light-hearted and not so emotion-heavy ;p
> 
> I’m not feeling the last line either but that’s what it is for now lmao


End file.
